


Lieing Theives

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has Belle locked up in the dungeon and Belle wants nothing more then the imp that doesn't love her back or so she thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieing Theives

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fluffy story and please comment! Any similarities to another story is pure coincidence!

"Rumple please! Please Rumple!" Belle cried slumped down in her cell with shackles holding her wrists to the wall.

"Give it up Belle he isn’t ever going to find you, and even if he could he wouldn’t save you. He is never going to love you more then his power." Regina turned around and slammed the door closed.

She went up into her bedroom and looked into her mirror. “Show me rumplestiltskin.” The mirror swirled and showed the golden imp spinning his wheel.

"Guards!" The suited men ran up the stairs to her tower. "Yes my queen?" She looked up at them with an evil grin on her face. "Fetch me my carriage." They scurried down the steps and prepared the carriage.

She rode in the carriage until she approached the dark castle. The carriage driver opened the door and the queen graciously lowered down the steps. She ran with intent towards the huge doors.

She pulled the doors open and ran down the twisting hallways until she found a golden imp spinning his wheel. “Well well well what brings you here oh evil one?”

"I heard that you finally got rid of your maid?" She met his glare at the mention of his beloved maid that he rid of so unwisely.

"What do you know of my maid dearie?" He got up and stayed near inches away from her face staring her down.

"I was told that she was captured, tortured, and then she threw herself off her balcony. But… I’m sure you don’t care since she was a mere servant."

Rumplestiltskin looked up and had tears collecting in his eyes. But he pushed them down because he refused to show the queen his weakness. He thought he did good by letting her leave him and return to her family and be free…

"I suggest you go…" he said with a firm tone. "Oh come on Rumple are you actually upset for the servants life?" She said mockingly.

"I SAID OUT!" He sent her into her carriage and locked the doors so she couldn’t come back in. He sat at his wheel and slowly turned it thinking of the bright happy maid he caused to kill herself… because of him.

He went to the library hoping to find the answer that would ease his mind. There was not a chance she actually loved him, he was just making sure to confirm his theory. He opened the red book with gold clasps and flipped to a page. He read the words with extra caution to make sure he read it right. When he saw that you can’t fake true love no matter what, he slammed his head on the table.

He laid his head on the book and wept silent tears. This beautiful woman had actually cared for him and he destroyed her, like every other thing he had cared for. When he had finally collected himself he went to the dinning room and picked up his prized cup. He knew that he had always loved her but he thought she had always just faked it. He cleaned his cup and sat it back on the pedestal.

He quickly realized that he needed to visit the queen and find out more. He puffed into the castle in a silent cloud of smoke. The queen was standing in the castle and she said to bring up the girl. He opened his mouth in shock. She couldn’t have Belle could she? But then again Regina is the only one evil enough to do such a thing.

The guards brought up Belle, his Belle! Oh that queen will pay later for that. He tried to transport her to the castle but she had a protective bubble around her. The queen walked over the her, and made Belle look at her. She had tears running down her face.

"Belle all you have to do is tell me how to defeat him." She looked down at Belle and smirked. "I already told you I don’t know anything!" She wept more and tried to wipe her tears. "Rumple please save me please, I love you so much why don’t you save me! I never wanted your power!"

"Belle he will never find you and he never cared about you." She smiled and sent her back to the dungeon with the guards. Rumpelstiltskin followed behind the guards very quietly, trying to not make a sound.

They threw Belle on the floor of the dungeon. Belle quickly lifted the edge of her shirt to reveal cuts all over her body. She huddled in the corner and cried while the guards went back up the steps to tell Regina that she could deactivate the protection spell.

When the guards left, Rumple quickly hurried over to Belles cell. “Belle please stop crying I’m here and I’m sorry so so sorry! I am going to get you out of here as fast as I can.”

Belle looked up wearily, “sure you are like you did last night and the night before.” She curled into a ball and cried. “Belle its really me this time I saw Regina talking to you and I am here to rescue you, please believe me Belle.”

"I know it can’t be you because he doesn’t love me and doesn’t need me." She said through her tears. It broke his heart to hear he say that. Regina got the news upstairs and got rid of the protection bubble. Rumpel quickly sent the two of them into the castle, and straight next to the dinning room table. The instant they got in there Rumpel leaned in and kissed Belle exploring her mouth and tryed to remember everything from this day so he would never forget a thing. After what felt like forever she pulled away and hugged Rumple. "You’re real! You came for me!"

"I’m so sorry for leaving you in the first place. I was a fool I am so sorry Belle please forgive me." He held her hand and looked at her like she was the last woman alive.

"Oh Rumple its okay, but just please realize I do actually love you." "Oh Belle I know you do, I was a fool to think otherwise." She kissed him again then pulled away and looked sad and hurt. She sat down at the table and let a tear roll down her cheek.

He leaned down so he was eye level with her and held her hand. “Whats wrong Belle?”

"Its just… you don’t love me." She sniffles and wiped her eyes. He looked at her confused. "Belle I love you so much and I’m sorry I ever let you go." Belle shock her head, "no Rumple I mean… you didn’t change when you kissed me, I guess you just don’t love me anymore." She looked at him with her blue eyes full of tears.

"Belle darling look at me," she slowly looked up at him, "the truth is I’ve been stopping the curse from changing me. I do love you I just need to stay like… this for awhile I need to find someone."

She laughed and wiped her eyes and held his hand. “Who are you trying to find?”

"I became obsessed with my power and I paid the price, I lost my son and I’ve been trying to find him. Don’t ever think I care about magic more then you, its just I need it for awhile." His tried to be brave and smiled for Belle.

She leaned in and kissed him moving her fingers through his hair and he ran his hand over her back. When she pulled away she hugged him and looked up at him. “You healed me didn’t you?” She said smirking at him.

"I cant have my darling injured. " he smiled at her and she stretched out her hand for them and she made her way to the kitchen "how about I go make dinner Rumple?"

She started to make her way over there when all of a sudden she stopped. She reached over and picked up the chipped cup on the pedestal. “You still have it?”

He blushed a bit but wrapped his hand around her dainty fingers holding the cup. “It was all I had left of you.”

"Well now you have me and we can spend forever together." She said warmly.

"I guess beasts do get happily ever afters" he said and kissed Belle again and held her close.

They spent the rest of the night laying on Rumplestiltskin bed cuddling and talking. Just as Belle fell asleep Rumpel waved his hand and fell asleep.

Regina stood in her castle when all of a sudden she was engulfed by purple smoke and all of a sudden she was in snows castle. But she didn’t feel quite like herself. Just then snow white walked by with prince charming.  Regina thought this was a blessing at first, she was in snows castle! She ran over to them, and tried to cast a spell on them. But all that came out was a little tiny meow. Snow leaned over and picked up a tiny little black cat.

Regina then had to spend the rest of her days getting chased by a dog, eating raw fish, and getting stroked by her arch enemy and being unable to bit or even claw her.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like Regina the cat? Hope you enjoyed please leave any ideas or reviews thanks!


End file.
